


撒嬌慣犯

by ThatAhboo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAhboo/pseuds/ThatAhboo
Summary: ABO設定，雙A粉攻Version





	撒嬌慣犯

裴珠泫和孙胜完那天晚上就在一起了。

  
裴珠泫使眼色让朴秀荣把那两个对面的友军憨傻二人组给弄走，自己牵着孙胜完快快乐乐的回家。

  
到底是谁说过Alpha之间没有性吸引力，裴珠泫看着挂在自己身上的孙胜完就想要把她压在床上蹂躏。事实是裴珠泫也这样做了，她边脱孙胜完的裤子边哄着她告白，孙胜完害羞的点头答应因为裴珠泫的那个东西就顶在她的下体。

  
Alpha的洞口并不是用来进入的，裴珠泫努力的半天孙胜完也没有分泌足够的润滑，裴珠泫急得眼睛都红了。孙胜完最后是自己扶着裴珠泫硬塞进去的，痛得她龇牙咧嘴的但是她没表现出来让裴珠泫知道，不过很快她就感受到裡面和外面不一样的快感。

  
「胜完，妳太紧了，放鬆。」裴珠泫让孙胜完跪趴在床上，拍拍她粉嫩的屁股。

  
孙胜完努力的吸了一口气让自己放鬆，却忽略不了下身裴珠泫每一个动作带给自己的陌生快感，太舒服了，她感觉自己就像被裴珠泫控制的风筝，在空中盪呀盪的，裴珠泫一扯她就濒临崩溃。

  
裴珠泫运动到一半终于想起来要体贴孙胜完，又把人扯回了怀裡柔柔得问她：「会不会不舒服？」

  
被这麽没有预兆的一扯，体内的性器就顶到了敏感点，孙胜完终于忍不住嘴角溢出的呻吟，也忍不住散发出甜腻的桃子味。

  
裴珠泫一看孙胜完在她怀裡通体发红眼角挂泪的模样就忍不住了，对着敏感点疯狂顶弄的时候还抓着孙胜完身前未被安抚的性器，孙胜完的小东西直挺挺的挂着前端还不断的分泌过剩的液体，滑腻得都有点抓不住。

  
孙胜完觉得自己要死在裴珠泫手上了，扯着哭腔的呻吟被裴珠泫听出了端倪，直接圈住了孙胜完性器的根部收紧，硬是堵住了想要发洩的慾望。「姐姐⋯⋯」

  
「呀，不准射，要等我一起知道吗？」

  
裴珠泫觉得自己真是恶劣，孙胜完紧緻的内壁每一寸肌肉都在不断夹紧，还想看孙胜完被她顶的神智不清的模样但裴珠泫自己也忍不住了，深深往前一拱就射在裡面，反正孙胜完也不会怀孕，就了了她不能标记她的遗憾吧。

  
孙胜完被裴珠泫发洩在裡头滚烫的慾望激得也老老实实的交代在裴珠泫的手裡。

  
孙胜完被裴珠泫搂在怀裡累得不行，感觉下身都不是自己的了，偏偏裴珠泫又把她的东西抹在洞口一副蓄势待发的样子。她知道她现在要是喊出什麽‘姐姐不要’只是更加满足裴珠泫那变态的胜负慾而已。

  
孙胜完被顶得精神恍惚的时候听见裴珠泫贴在她的耳边傲娇的哼哼唧唧：

  
「是Alpha又怎麽样反正还不一样都是我的。」


End file.
